Harry Potter and Death's Deal
by FireBrimstoneShadow
Summary: AU after 4th year. Pulled characters from everywhere. This is the story of a boy who got a letter telling him about a long lost relative who causes his whole world to change
1. Prologue

1**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

A seemingly harmless note comes with a sick-looking Barn Owl-kind of ironic since it came from St. Mungo's. Hedwig stares passively at the new intruder. A screech and a twitter later, the owl drops the letter in the lap of a teenage boy. He notices the St. Mungo's Seal on the back and flips it over.

_Harry Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey, England_

Said fourteen year old boy cautiously opens the letter never once dreaming that doing so would ultimately change his world probably forever.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Your uncle, a Mr. Charles Potter, has awoken from his seventeen year coma. He has stayed at St. Mungo's since your parents and yourself went into hiding all those years ago. He has been caught up on recent events and wishes to see you as soon as possible. Please owl back when the most convenient time would be and also if you have any questions.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Miranda Purefoy**_

_**St. Mungo's Chief Healer**_

The letter gracefully flutters down, softly hitting the floor. The ashen-faced owl looks blandly in my direction before cautiously gliding towards Hedwig's perch for some water. Thoughts race through my mind and only three really stand out. _I have an uncle on my dad's side? He was in a coma this whole time? Why hasn't anyone ever told me!_


	2. Chapter One: Complications

**Disclaimer: **obviously not JKR and am never going to be. Don't sue me and all will be happy! I do own some of the ideas...

**Special thanks to:** Kara and Seravelda

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter One

Complications

_ It's been a week and the only thing I've gotten is the St. Mungo's one last night!_ Four days ago, Harry sent two letters off to Hermione and Ron. Hedwig was supposed to wait for responses but got nothing back. She came back looking completely indignant.

CRACKLE CRACKLE WHOOSH

"Hello there Fawkes" the raven-haired boy greeted sleepily. The phoenix trilled his hello.

"So what message does the Headmaster send I wonder."

Fawkes glides over to the rickety chair by the desk to wait for the fireworks he knew would come. His human told him of his plans for the fledgling that was reading the note. The youngling should be protected and sheltered not forced to become a weapon! With that last thought, Fawkes notices magic rapidly building up in the room and feels compelled to try to soothe his favorite hatchling. The human starts to calm down and the fire bird feels happy again.

"Thanks Fawkes. I just can't understand why he's cutting off my mail for my protection! Well I guess I should send something back, eh?"

The swan-like bird nods his agreement and watches Harry scribble a letter back to his human.

"Here you go Fawkes. Hopefully you won't have to send me any more mail. Honestly using a phoenix to be a mail carrier when post owls take pride in their jobs. It's insulting to both owls and phoenixs."

Fawkes coos his agreement as he fire travels back to Dumbledore. Hedwig flies over to Harry and nips his ear affectionately for the compliment.

"Well girl, it looks like we have to get to St. Mungo's somehow without Dumbledore knowing. Not only is the old coot stopping my mail but he's practically putting both of us under house arrest. He'd probably know if I took the Knight Bus because Stanley and Ernie have loose lips plus the ride wasn't that pleasant last time. Hmmm. Maybe, just maybe, I could bribe my aunt or uncle with the promise of staying with Uncle Charles. Even if he stays in St. Mungo's all summer, it'd be better than staying in this place."

Hedwig watches as Harry goes to talk with his relatives. She hears some muffled voices and one minute later her human comes back into the room with his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously and a saucy smirk on his boyish face. _Things must have gone his way_.

Harry POV 

"Hedwig, my lovely girl, time to travel again. I talked Aunt Petunia into making me. She made up the excuse that Dudley needed new summer clothes. Would you like to leave now and meet up with me later on today" I realized she would prolly want to be let out since her last trip was to the Burrow and wanted to stretch her wings a bit.

WHOO!

"I'll take that as a yes. See you later tonight then, girl." I start collecting what little I had unpacked and race down to meet my aunt and cousin.

"Took you long enough Potter" sneered Dudley. Aunt Petunia just pursed her lips in disdain towards me.

The hour-long trip to London was quite uneventful with Aunt Petunia asking Dudley how school was going-almost as if to make me jealous. I roll my eyes. _Like that would ever happen_. She dropped me off right in front of the hidden hospital and sped away the moment she heard the boot close.

"Che, how rude" I scoffed.

I noticed two wizards glancing my way with curiosity burning in their eyes. _Honestly these people need to try to blend in more. You can spot them a mile away_. I decided to approach them for some help.

"Hello gentlemen. Could I possibly ask you to charm my trunk to be feather light? It's terribly heavy. Also how do I get into St. Mungo's?" I asked as politely as I could.

Luckily they were very kind and helped me without any fuss. They led me into straight to the front desk.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"I'm here to see Charles Potter. Chief Healer Purefoy is expecting me." _Well actually she's expecting me tomorrow but that shouldn't matter too much._

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Please take a seat as Chief Healer Purefoy is finishing up with something at the moment."

Sitting in the waiting area was a rare treat. I got to see some random spell mishaps that I didn't realize could happen. One man came in that would turn into a teapot every time he sneezed. That wouldn't be too much of a problem however he had some sneezing potion slipped into his drink. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned to see a dirty blonde, middle aged woman.

"Mr. Potter?" she inquired.

"Yes. Are you Chief Healer Purefoy?"

"Indeed I am young man. I didn't expect you until tomorrow as your letter last night said."

"Well unfortunately there was a change in plans." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, well I won't mention it again. Follow me we are going up to the fourth floor. The spell damage floor to be precise. Your uncle is very anxious to meet you. You might have to explain your life to him because I didn't think my perspective on your life is the right one he needs to hear. So now his curiosity is burning and he wants to hear all about your life from only you. Now I hope you don't mind that I have to leave you right now but I have different people to check up on. I you need any assistance just call on Dopple and she will get me." She opens a door and ushers me in then shuffles away before I could even say a word.

I close the door and muster as much of my Gryffindor courage as I can all the while thinking. _What if he doesn't like me or sends me back to the Dursley's? I can't go back!_

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

**Disclaimer: **obviously not JKR and am never going to be. Don't sue me and all will be happy! I do own some of the ideas...

**Special thanks to:** Kara

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter Two

"Awakening"

From last time:

_Harry is that you?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Charles pov 2 minutes ago**

_To think, all this because of some ancient magic. Oh well. Worst of all, Jimmy had a kid that I never knew about and got himself killed. Ugh...wait, do I hear voices again? That one sounds like James._

"Harry, is that you?" _Poor boy looks like he's gone through hell and back. He looks like James with that uncontrollable Potter hair. Ha! Potter family curse. Ahhh but it looks like he has more of his mother's bone structure_

**Normal pov**

After a few seconds of being scrutinized, Harry starts to twitch uncomfortably. He did not know what to do or how to even start this type of conversation with someone that is a complete stranger.

"Erm sorry. It's just quite odd to wake up nearly two decades later with the world as changed as it is." Charles explained. "Anyways before we start, let me introduce myself formally. Charles A. Potter. Your uncle. Oh but just call me Charlie."

"You're seriously my uncle?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Haven't you heard of me?"

"Well, no. I thought my only rellies were Aunt Petuna and Uncle Vernon."

"Heavens no lad! Well there's not only me but also your aunt Amara."

"Aunt...Amara?"

"You mean you didn't live with her? I specifically put in my will any responsibilities and monies be split between James...and Amara. With James...gone, technically you should have been my responsibility."

"Ummm...Uncle Charlie, not to burst your bubble but you've been in a coma so a will prolly wouldn't be activated and if my parents left a will they prolly wouldn't leave me to a man in a coma. No offence."

"None taken"

"That still doesn't explain why I wasn't put with Aunt Amara"

"Ah actually it does, I forgot"

"Oh??" Harry's eyebrows rise almost off his face.

"Well officially Amara shouldn't exist."

"WHAT?!?"

Charlie shifted to get more comfortable to begin his sister's story, "She was taken by Voldemort from the manor at a young age that everyone thought she got lost. Mum and Dad searched for weeks. They had to give up their search but they never really gave up. Voldemort had two other pureblood girls at that time also. He wanted them to be raised dark and to be his brides. He injected vampyre and nymph blood to make Amara more powerful. As much as he hates 'half breeds' he sure loves to tempt fate with his experiments. She was not the only one to be experimented on either. Somehow, the experiments did not kill her or her two friends. Others were not as lucky.

"They escaped when they were ten. I do not really know all the details. Most of this I had to gather from their vague comments. Hogwarts must have sensed their magical inheritance because they got their letters of acceptance at age eleven. They went for six years and in their seventh year, they never came back. To this day, I do not know what happened for them not to come back. If I had to guess, it has something to do with Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"How _do_ you know all this?" Harry questioned with a peculiar look on his face.

"I overheard the three talking when Reg and I were working on a project." Charlie answered happily.

"Reg?"

"Regulus Black. The reason I was in this coma."

"Wha? Bu-"

**SLAM**

The door opens and Healer Purefoy walks in saying "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Ahhh perfect timing" Charlie replies laughingly.

The five minutes she stayed in the room were uncomfortable for Harry. He was burning with curiosity and a million questions buzzed around his head.

"Mr. Potter, here is your potion for the hour. Let me just make sure everything is fine and you can probably leave tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you madam."

"Don't worry about it. It's my job" She explains as she leaves the room.

Harry jumps at the chance to ask more questions. "So how did Regulus Black put you into a coma? Was it because you dueled him?"

"Ah to be young again." Charlie shakes his head. "But alas, no. We did not duel. That project I was talking about earlier, when we discovered our sisters, was about blood siblings. We wanted to be more than just friends, as our brothers were. So as such we decided to be blood brothers."

"But how does that affect you?"

"He must have died or gotten seriously hurt. When that happens to blood siblings, the other person in the bond feels the backlash. My body could not handle it because in essence when he died, I died too. However one thing really bothers me."

"What?" Harry probes as he leans forward to listen to his uncle's mutterings.

"I shouldn't have woken up. I should have been in this coma for the rest of my life. Something isn't right." Charlie stares at his hands as if they hold the answer.

"Do you have any idea what could be happening?" Harry inquires softly.

"Hmmm? Oh!" Charlie looks up. "Yes, but I'll have to verify with someone about it. In the mean time, tell me all about your life and such at Hogwarts. Healer Purefoy told me some stories but she did not know all the details and told me to get the actual information from the source himself."

Harry proceeded to launch into the epic tale of his life. He was very apprehensive about telling Charlie about being a Parseltongue and the effects of dementors on him, but Charlie did not mind at all. However, more questions started to run through Harry's mind as he was rehashing his life. After the long narrative finally ended, Harry waited for his uncle to say anything. He waited at least five minutes before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Who were the other two friends you keep mentioning?"

"Of Amara's? That would be Siren and Gemini. At least that's what I think their real names were. They didn't ever tell me their real names. That was just another thing I had to guess at. Siren looked to be a Malfoy and Gemini had the air of a Black. They never actually confirmed or denied when I asked them. Rose always stuck close to Bella and Reg." Charlie leans towards Harry as if to whisper a secret. "Rose was the one I thought was named Gemini."

"Sounds confusing."

"We lived in confusing times"

"Also, why shouldn't Amara exist? I mean, you know her"

"Yes, but James, Sirius, and Lucius didn't know their sisters existed. The made us swear to never tell anyone when we went to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

Charlie gets a pensive look on his face. "They were on the run from Voldemort. News in Hogwarts spreads fast to the rest of England. I'm sure you remember that. They didn't want to get caught."

"Then why did they let you and Regulus in on their secret?"

"You'll have to ask them yourself one day. My theory is that they were lonely and wanted to have some other connection to the outside world." Charlie gets a distraught look on his face. After a few moments, he snapped out of it.

"So not to change the subject again but where are you staying tonight?"

"Ummm...here?" Harry tried to look innocent.

Charlie sighs. "I guess that will have to do until I can move from here. Tomorrow we go to Gringott's. And after that you are getting new clothes!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry looks down at his raggedy clothes.


	4. Chapter Three: Tastes Like Treason

**Disclaimer: **obviously not JKR and am never going to be. Don't sue me and all will be happy! I do own some of the ideas...I think.

**Special thanks to:** Kalala and Olaf74

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter Three

"It Tastes like Treason"

**In Whereabouts Unknown**

Two figures stand gazing into the neon orange sky. One glances down briefly, nods, and looks towards the other. A glass orb flickers in the dying light before getting put away into the folds of a tattered robe.

"The light is starting to fade. We must move fast if we wish to make it there and back. She says they will be moving in the morning. Hopefully they can cope with this new twist," the figure whispers with a raspy voice.

Below the trees on the moss-covered forest floor, bodies seem strewn in a random pattern as if massacred.

**Later that Same Night**

Harry was sleeping in his temporary bed. Luckily, Healer Purefoy had this section of the hospital roped off so there were many beds available. He was especially glad his new uncle did not snore because that would have made it harder to sleep.

After about three hours of peaceful rest, Harry began to see the graveyard in his dreams. Everything was the same as before. Cedric was looking around with his wand out. Harry kept saying "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" but Cedric did not hear him. He reaches out as if to grab him, but is stopped and forced to watch. Then the one sentence that continues to haunt him is whispered. _"Kill the spare._" To Harry it sounded like it was shouted. Cedric flies back as if punched in the stomach. His face contorts to a grimace. All the curiosity his eyes held flickers and dies. Harry continues to watch, paralyzed, just staring into Cedric's lifeless eyes. Tears start to run down his face. He falls to his knees on the ground. _I killed Cedric again. _ He snaps his head up when he feels a hand running through his hair. He feels comfortable. He slowly turns his head towards the owner of the hand. There stands Voldemort with his mocking red eyes.

Harry starts to wake up with his tossing and turning. He realizes someone is actually running a hand through his hair and is wiping away the tears. He does not want the person to realize he is awake and starts to slow his movements as naturally as he could.

"Awwww, poor thing. For one so young to have such a violent past and the weight of the world on his shoulders," a woman's voice whispers sadly. Harry begins to calm with the constant circular motion on his head. He was starting to fall asleep again, but he wanted to hear what this woman was saying so he staved off sleep.

"You shouldn't be doing that. He might wake up!" another woman's voice protests. She sounded strained and out of breath like she just ran a mile.

"_Too late_," Harry thought as he feigned sleep. He had gotten good at it because of all those stays in the hospital wing. _Like after the third task when...No don't think like that_. He jerked a bit in his sleep. The two beings stilled their actions. He rolled over in his sleep and sighed a sleepy sigh. They released their breath collectively and sounded relieved.

"Bloo'y 'ell, 'e's a righ' 'eavy bugge'!" the brash accent of Cockney invaded his hearing.

"Translation: 'why did I volunteer to carry him all this way?' You've wanted to say that for ages, and in cockney no less, haven't you?" The bemused yet monotone whisper of the first woman inquired. The soothing hand stopped and pulled away from Harry. He was sad that the warmth and support were gone.

CRREEEAAAKKKKK

"Yeah, that won't wake them up." The whisper said with a laugh. "I'm surprised they haven't woken up already."

"Well you try to setting down a body into a bed that's at least a million years old."

"Now that's an exaggeration. He's not a million years old."

"I meant the bed." The other voice said dryly.

Harry then heard a popping noise like apparition.

"Owwwwww! He really was heavy. He needs a diet. Maybe we should leave a note for those two saying to cut back on the food for him." The loud one complained.

"I still can't believe you made that deal! What were you thinking!?!"

"Way to change the subject!"

"Well it's been bothering me and all you're doing is complaining about something inane and rolling your shoulder!"

"So that means you can attack me?"

"Yes, you are 'wounded' and preoccupied, well?"

"We need the back up. If that means sacrificing part of myself to get Reg, James, Lily, and the rest back so be it!"

"You do realize that with every one of ours, another one of _theirs_ comes too."

"Yeah I know. It kind of tastes like treason, but it must be like that. The balance..."

"I understand that." A long pause. Harry could almost hear her mind working. "Wait did you just say it _tastes_ like treason?"

"Yeah. Why do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what treason tastes like."

"It tastes like... wait for it, wait for it..."

"Yes?"

Thunk

"Well now you will never know. That's our cue to leave. At least she let us in for a bit. Hopefully they won't kill him on site. Good luck little brother!"

"See you soon, little brother. Sleep well, young nephew." She bends down and kisses Harry's cheek.

**The next morning**

**Harry's POV**

...Harry...Harry..."HARRY!"

I shoot out of bed looking for the source of the noise. I see Uncle Charlie still sleeping.

"If he's sleeping then who..."

I start to look around the partitioned off section. Then I remember last night and stop, shocked. That was a dream, wasn't it? The bed next to me starts to shake a bit. I slowly turn to the source of the noise.

"Young Potter?"

There sitting in the bed was a man. He had an aristocratic nose and long, sort of wavy, raven colored hair. He was very pale, almost sickly. His clothes were rumpled and strained as if he had had a rough night at a pub. Slate-grey eyes seem to barely register where they are. Instead, they seem to stare transfixed on Harry as if he would disappear if they looked away. The eyes were desperate and haunting. _I have seen those eyes before with Sirius. After he escaped from Azkaban. Wait a second..._

"Regulus? Regulus Black?" My voice sounded strange in my own mouth as if it did not want to believe what it just said.

The man started from his trance at the sound of his name. It had been so long since anyone had recognized him that his name sounded foreign to him. "Yes that is my name. I haven't been called that in many years now."

"Not to sound insensitive, but you have been dead. You really can't be called anything dead." I deadpanned.

"So you say, young one." Regulus mysteriously says. Uncle Charlie begins to wake up at the sound of our conversation.

"What's this?" Uncle Charlie began. "Regulus? Can you explain what's happened here? Why I'm awake and why you're alive. You died when Voldemort found you stealing-"

"Yes well that's said and done." Regulus cuts him off looking quite perturbed. In fact now that I look closer, it looks like he's frightened but hiding it. "I can't discuss anything outside the realm of normal. Ah Ah Ah." Regulus holds up his hand to stop Uncle Charlie from interrupting. "No talks about what happens when a person dies, or why I'm alive. I'm sorry but it's the rules. Some things are not meant for the physical realm. It ruins life's mysteries and some believe it takes away your freewill."

"Very well. I guess I'll have to look elsewhere for answers."

"Sometimes they have already be said just not the way you were expecting." We fall into an awkward silence with Charlie angry, me curious, and Regulus agitated. I start to take in my surroundings again, just to get my bearings. Nothing was too out of the ordinary-just my trunk and Hedwig perched on the bed I was using, some beds..._OH! Wait! There is something!_

There were three sets of hooded robes-two for the larger men and one for my slight frame- lying innocently on an unoccupied bed. There was a note on top of the pile. Uncle Charlie went to pick it up. Regulus stopped him and tapped the piece of paper. It glowed green.

"Ok. It's good."

"_Dear younglings,_

_We just wanted to help a bit with a disguise. Make sure by tonight you are hidden in a Potter estate because the manipulator will find out that his controlled little puppet isn't where he is supposed to be. Good luck._

_The Original Pranksters_

P.S. Regulus should lose weight!" Uncle Charlie read the last part as best as he could but he couldn't stop the laughter.

"So it wasn't a dream." I muttered. Both men looked at me. It felt like two hawks eyeing their prey and looking for weak spots to exploit.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Charlie forcefully asked. I told them all I heard the night before. After I finished his tale, both men looked at each other and let the subject die. _That was a weird look. They are keeping something from me. Hopefully they'll tell me soon._

"We have to sneak Regulus out." Charlie began.

"We have to sneak the both of you out." I said. Honestly if they thought about it Charlie really should not be awake. Again the two men exchange a look. "You know that is getting really annoying."

"Sorry Harry. We're used to being alone and not having to communicate out loud." Regulus explained. "We'll try and get better at speaking out loud."

"That's all I ask." I start getting the robe on. The others follow my lead. _Those guys wouldn't survive without me._

**Normal POV**

Healer Purefoy took that moment to enter. She checks up on her patient ignoring everything else. The men are all stunned. Looking around she can't see why. Upon seeing a newcomer, she says "most visitors sign in and don't sneak in in the middle of the night. But since Mr. Potter shouldn't be awake, then I guess he can't really have a visitor." At seeing Harry's curious face, she explains, "Just so you know, young Mr. Potter, only the receptionist and I know he's awake." She leaves with a serene, mysterious smile upon her aging face.

"Well that was unexpected." The others just nodded their agreement.

As the men leave for Diagon Alley, Harry sees Purefoy reach into her pocket. She finds what she is looking for and pulls it out. The only thing he sees as he is escorted from the building is a flicker of light then Purefoy's enigmatic smile.


	5. Chapter Four: D & S

**Disclaimer**: Just the usual. It's a pain putting it every time.

Special Note: I'm glad people are really enjoying this story. I honestly didn't think that many people would. I also have to laugh at the person that hated this fic sooo much that they decided to write a review about it...on the third chapter. It makes me laugh.

**Harry Potter and Death's Deal**

Chapter Four

"D & S"

As Harry leaves St. Mungo's, he notices how terribly hot the outside is. His cloak starts to become heavier with the sweat that is being soaked up. Charlie starts to notice him trailing behind and asks why, but Harry is too hot to answer. He then realizes what the problem is and casts a charm and Harry immediately feels better. Charlie also takes Harry's trunk and shrinks it so that Harry could carry it in his pocket.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Oi, what's taking the two of you so long? We need to move as quickly as possible. Who knows when we could be discovered!" Regulus hisses at the two. All too soon, the company of three arrives at their destination, Gringotts. Regulus strides confidently towards the goblins.

Charlie sighs. "When will he ever learn that's not how to handle intelligent beings? Let's go save him before he makes an ass out of himself. As much as he hates being a Black sometimes, he sure can act like one out of habit."

Harry and Charlie quickly cut Regulus off before he insults the goblin. Charlie politely asks for a private consultation with a high-ranking official. The teller is happy to oblige. They are escorted to a medium sized room filled with stacks of papers of varying height. There were also medieval looking tapestries on the wall depicting a variety of battles Professor Binns always went on about. As Harry starts to look closer at one tapestry that showed the lynching of a vampyre, a goblin enters and he is forced to look away.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you with today?" The goblin deadpans. He is taller than most goblins that Harry had ever seen. Height must mean more status, Harry figures. Regulus and Charlie lower their hoods so that the goblin can see who they are. The goblin is barely shocked, almost like he was warned about this.

"As you can see, high chancellor, we should not be alive; however, we wish to deal with all financial and legal matters as discreetly as possible. That is why we are here and not at that farce of a ministry." Regulus begins. The goblin's mouth works itself into a tight grin.

"And what legal matters are we dealing with today gentlemen?" The goblin asks with a monotone. Charlie and Regulus signal Harry to lower his hood.

"We wish to regain custody over Harry, my nephew and also to look at the Potter and Black estates. Something tells me that someone has financially tried to gain control over Harry here," Charlie states with the blankest face Harry had ever seen.

"I will go and get all the paper work to transfer him to your custody, both magical and muggle. I will also retrieve the Potter estate's manager and have him explain things, Mr. Black," The goblin turns to Regulus, "would you like to have a separate room or..."

Regulus cuts him off, "I'll wait my turn."

"Very well." The goblin leaves the office and Charlie smacks Regulus upside the head.

"Must you always be like that?!"

"It's a hard habit to break." Regulus whimpers as he's rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Uncle Charlie? How is it that the goblins can do all this without having to bother with the ministry?" Harry asks.

"They are beyond ministry laws. They are governed by magical laws only. The ministry has tried many times to have them bound by human laws but the laws of magic bow to nothing. Therefore, if I gain custody through goblin means, the Wizengamot cannot break my guardianship nor can the Ministry of Magic. It also helps that I'm your uncle. The laws of magic are very traditional and family oriented. It's almost like they are sentient." Charlie explains to the best of his ability.

"Charlie, the laws of magic are sentient. How else do you ask them to make us blood brothers?" Regulus sarcastically adds.

The goblin from before enters with another slightly smaller one. The shorter one looks incredibly nervous. The three men are unsettled because they had never seen that level of emotion in a goblin; they are usually secretive and stoic.

"It seems that Vargot here has done the bidding of Albus Dumbledore since before James Potter got control of the vaults. Here are all the papers you requested." The high chancellor handed Charlie the papers. Charlie was still quite shocked. The goblin continued, "Would you like to press charges of your own or would you like the Goblin Council to deal with this?"

"Judge him by the magical laws, high chancellor." Regulus says after glancing at Charlie. Vargot pales and starts to shake. Harry figures that the magical laws are something not to be threatened with.

"Very well. I'll be back to make sure all the paperwork is in order." The goblin snaps his fingers and eight battle clad goblin warriors come and take Vargot away. It all happened so fast that Harry had to wonder if it was his imagination.

"Well let's begin shall we?" Charlie and Harry go through the tedious process of all the paperwork with Regulus smugly watching them. After what seemed to be an eternity, Harry and Charlie were able to stop writing. Regulus was lounging in his chair looking particularly bored. The high chancellor came in five minutes later.

"He has been found guilty. It appears that Dumbledore has been stealing money since before James got the vault. All monies have been safely brought back to your vaults, gentlemen, with interest." The goblin smiled showing off his pointed teeth. "Evidently that was the reason the Potters were under the Fidelius Charm, to protect Dumbledore from being found out. Seems very convenient that James died when he did or else he might have realized what Dumbledore was really up to. All the paperwork will be filed tonight so you might want to go somewhere safe and low-key. Mr. Black would you like to conduct your business now?"

"Actually I have no real business besides being their backup," Regulus answers. "I cannot access the Black vaults because I am not the Black heir so I would have to ask my brother if I could. So I guess that is all the business we have today."

"Very well." Harry was beginning to think that was the goblin's favorite phrase. "If you wish to conduct more transactions against Mr. Dumbledore, just ask for myself, Bogrod. Also, when you two see your sisters please tell them that everything they asked for has been done." The three men started at that. Charlie and Regulus had to calm themselves down for their next question.

"High chancellor Bogrod, we have been out of touch with our sisters for quite some time. Where can we find them?" Regulus asks as politely as he could but Harry could see the desperation in his manner.

"They are running the inn down on Knockturn Alley. It is called D and S. Mayhaps that is where you should stay for the night. No one would suspect you staying there, young Potter." Bogrod whisks them out of his office and into the plaza of the bank. The men pull their hoods over their faces once more. "This is where I leave you. Just do not forget the message. May the gold always flow."

The guys walk purposefully out of Gringotts.

"Well that was unexpected. I really didn't think they would tell us where to find them so easily." Charlie breaks the silence. "So what's our plan of action? Should we go get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron since it is past lunchtime or should we go to the inn and get a room?"

Harry wanted to see his aunt and Sirius' sister. He had gone without food for much longer than this. He could survive.

"I say we go get food. Harry is still just a teenager and I still remember how much I ate at that age." Regulus decides for the group. The trio had a lovely afternoon tea that was not interrupted by anyone. The two older men were constantly on alert but still enjoyed the light conversation. After finishing their meal, the three head out to find the inn.

Knockturn Alley was exactly how Harry remembered it. He saw the same witch that tried to sell him the whole human fingernails. Her mossy teeth still haunt him in his sleep. A little ways further he saw the poisonous candle shop that told him where he was when he got lost trying to use the Floo. There tucked away was a small little alley. Harry hadn't noticed it last time he was here.

The alley had a history for playing host to the darkest of dark. No mortal knew the name of the lane and no mortal wanted to. It sent shivers down the spines of those who even heard mention of it. The regulars of Knockturn Alley and the aurors never ventured down there because that was the vampyre's realm. What made the mortals petrified of this place? Cheap parlor tricks and theatrics.

The alleyway was the oldest establishment dating back before Ollivander's came to England. The community nicknamed it Magyc's Alley. The rules and regulations were the true laws of magic that the Ministry always tried to taint. Werewolves, vampyres, goblins, ghosts, and the like were treated like equals. The lane was a neutral zone. If a werewolf insulted a vampyre, the vampyre would not be able to attack the werewolf population for the insult, only that one werewolf.

The three men stopped at the opening of the alley. The inhabitants of Knockturn Alley paused in fright then looked away wondering why anyone was stupid enough to go down there.

"Bogrod was right. No one would suspect us being down here. If any aurors did ask, no one on Knockturn Alley would say anything; they are too terrified of being taken and eaten." Regulus explained to Harry with a laugh in his voice. He did not care if the witches and wizards around heard him.

"Why would they fear being eaten?" Harry asked despite his best effort to stay quiet and analyze everything.

"Because vampyres have no Ministry restrictions on them down this alley. People always fear those more powerful than them. It's human nature." Regulus says as the men start walking down the alley. "I wonder where the inn is at."

A tall, broad shouldered man stops the three. "What is your business here, gentlemen? I don't seem to recall any of you getting an invitation."

"An invitation? To find a place to stay for the night?" Charlie exclaims incredulously. "We've never had to have an invitation before!"

"I can tell you aren't from around here. In addition, if you aren't from around here, you aren't welcome. Time for you to le-"

"That's quite enough. I invited them because they have business with me." The man freezes and slowly turns around. His face contorts to sheer terror. There standing behind him was a cloaked woman. The bottom half of her face was aristocratic, very sharp. Harry could not see her eyes beneath the ruby-red velvet hood. _Wow, she must be hellishly hot underneath that. _ Harry thought.

The lady was standing with her hands on her hips, pointing her gloved finger at the intimidated man. She had a long garnet colored gothic skirt and an intricate looking corset. Harry did not think to look too long otherwise; she might think he is a pervert. Regulus and Charlie did not have any problem staring at her, which would not have been a problem except for the fact that their hoods blew off their heads. They really should have remembered a sticking charm.

"Like what you see gentlemen?" The woman asks wryly. The man spins towards them looking like he wants to punch them. The woman continues as if she does not notice, "Well if you are quite done having a cock fight, can we proceed to the inn?"

The man looked sufficiently cowed as he scurried away; he knew when he was dismissed. The woman turns, not looking back as if she knew they would follow her. She works her way through the crowd to the very end of the lane. There stood a quaint-looking inn. The exterior looked like what most women want when they are looking for a typical cottage-the white washed picket fence, two-story small house with a summer garden off to the side. It looked out of place beside the stores that flanked it.

"Well here we are," the woman opens the picket fence and walks up the stone walkway to the front door. "The ones you are seeking will meet with you at nine tomorrow morning."

She proceeds to lead them up the stairs to a nice sized room with three bedrooms connecting to it. The suite is well lit and has an open feel about it. There was a sitting area off to the left and a kitchen to the right. The blue and yellow brightened the men's gloominess from earlier in Knockturn Alley. The whole place gave an air of comfort and happiness. The men were speechless.

"No vampyre, werewolf, or 'dark' being will be able to harm you in this room. I'll even ward the place. I heard that—"

"GEMINI!" A yell startles the men from their silent reverie. "Gemini, I need you down here right now! The London lord just insulted the Master of Peru. The shit's hitting the fan down here and I can only calm them by myself for so long!"

The woman, now named Gemini, reaches into her plush robe and extracts a glass orb. A face is floating in the fist-sized sphere. She answers the face, "I'm coming down now."

"Gemini?" Regulus inquires breathlessly. Harry turns to him and sees him reaching out to the woman and looking as if he is about to break down crying. Gemini backs up so as not to attract too much attention and cause him to act.

"We'll talk in the morning. Have a good lie-in. Oh and look Harry, your owl has come to you. A smart one, that one. You might want to open the window for her" Regulus lunges to catch her but she was too fast. The door loses its handle and becomes part of the wall. The trio was trapped. Regulus punches the wall and falls down in a silent sob. Charlie gives him a one-arm hug to comfort him.

"We'll talk with them in the morning then." Charlie consoles. "At least we know one of them is alive. They'll be able to answer all our questions hopefully."

Harry hoped the next morning would bring answers and the end to all this cloak and dagger mystery. He had seen that orb before but he couldn't remember where. His head was beginning to hurt. He also hoped that no one could find him and take him back to the Headmaster. As much of a grandfather as he used to be, the trip to Gringotts showed him the flaws in thinking like that. He needed to become shrewder about who he trusts. He should learn to bring out his true nature-an observer.


End file.
